fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Remember Us
Remember Us is the first episode of Invader Zim : Doomy Doom Doom, followed by Easily Solved. Premise Dib tries to explain how the sudden disappearance of Zim mean that he's an alien, while the Skoolchildren ignore him. He enters Zim's base, helped by GIR. In the end, Zim makes him leave. Transcript Dib is sitting at a Skool lunch table, talking to Gaz. Dib: Gaz, I'm telling you! We haven't seen the last of Zim. I just know he'll come back! Gaz: Yeah, sure, whatever. I'm PLAYING a GAME, Dib. Don't disrupt me from it, or you will regret it deeply. Dib: Your games don't matter! The impending alien invasion is what matters! Gaz sighs, but ignores Dib, who's now standing on the table yelling at the Skoolchildren Dib: Come on! Not a single one of you thought he went back to his planet or something? He just LEFT the Skool one day! The Letter "M": You're crazy! He probably just moved away or something. Dib: Humanity really wants to be destroyed, doesn't it? Jessica: Uh, like, no it doesn't. But seriously, you're being an idiot. Dib scowls, but gets down from the table. Gaz: I'll be eating at a table with your footprints for the rest of lunch, Dib. Great job making your mark. Dib gets back up, walking around the table so it reads "Zims alien". Dib: He will be back, I assure you. He WILL be back! A slice of bread hits Dib's face Cut to Zim's empty base. Dib is standing outside of it. Dib: I know you're in there! Dib walks to the door. The garden gnomes attack him, but he ignores them. Dib: Stupid gnome-robot thingies. I can't let them prevent me from this. Dib tries to open the door, and it's locked. Dib: Aargh! Why won't the dumb thing open. He kicks it, and GIR, in his disguise looks out. GIR: Mary! Come in? Dib: Yes, you robot...dog...thing. GIR: Okie-Dokey! GIR opens the door, and Dib steps inside. The room is deserted. Dib: Alright, where is Zim? GIR enters Duty Mode. GIR: Master said not to let anybody in. INTRUDER. GIR walks over to Dib, preparing to attack. Suddenly, he turns normal again. Dib: So... What's he doing down there? GIR: Probably planning for some EVIL thing to rain DOOM on the world! Want a sammich, Mary? Dib: Food can wait, GIR. I've got to see what he's up to! GIR: Ooooh! You need to daaance with me! Dib: Not now, Robot Dog. GIR: Then you're not going down, Mary. You neeeeed to dance with me. Dib: Come ON. This is POINTLESS. GIR: Pleease? You seem reeeeal nice! Dib: If it gets me to Zim. GIR: Yaaay! GIR pulls Dib into a waltz position, and they start (horribly) dancing. Cut to Zim in his lab. Zim: Computer, initiate the bombs. Computer: Yes. Process 1% complete. Zim: Make it go faster. Computer: I can't. Process 2% complete. Zim bangs his head on the desk. Cut to Dib and GIR ending their dance. They each take a bow before GIR shows Dib to the toilet that's the entrance to Zim's lab. Dib: Oh yeah. I forgot about that. GIR: It smells like muffins! Dib: That doesn't make sense. GIR jumps into the toilet, going down. Dib reluctantly follows. GIR: Master will be reeealy happy! I think he's been lonely down there aaaall by himself! Dib: Sure... GIR: Master! I brought Mary! Zim: Mary? Who's that? GIR: Come on, Mary! Dib walks up. Zim: Dib-worm! What are you doing here? And did GIR bring you? Dib: If by GIR, you mean that robot-dog, then yes, he did. Zim: GIR! Why would you do such a STUPID THING!? GIR: But Mary seems nice! Zim: GIR, his name is Dib...thing. Not Mary. GIR: Okee-Dokee! Zim: And get him OUT of the base! GIR cheerfully nods his head, advancing to Dib. Dib: No! Bad dog robot...GIR thingie. Bad! GIR: I must obey my master. But you can come any time! Zim: No, GIR, he can't! Computer: Process 8% complete. Dib: What's that? Zim: Oh, that? It's a bomb to dest--NOTHING. A BOMB TO DESTROY NOTHING!! Dib: Suuure it is. Zim: GIR! Get Dib-stink out. GIR enters Duty Mode. GIR: Yes, Master. GIR's hand stretches to the 'camera'. Dib yells to be let go, and a shadow of him being thrown out of the lab is shown. END